Vs. Chingling
Vs. Chingling is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/14/2017. Story A downpour of rain occurs, as Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn run to find shelter. They approach a large mansion, as they go under the extended cover over the entrance. Crystal: (Shivering) So cold! At least we’re out of the rain! Conway: We should probably ask the owner of the mansion if it is okay for us to be here. They may not take well to intruders. Dawn: Huh? I do believe that I know where we are! (Delighted) Mr. Backlot’s mansion! Conway: Mr. Backlot? Dawn: He’s an old man with a fascination for cute Pokémon. I never liked him too much, but he is a nice guy. He wouldn’t have any problem with us here. Dawn goes to the door, grabbing the door knocker and knocking. They wait a few moments, when a maid opens the door. Monica: Hello. How may I help you? Dawn: (Regal posture) Hello Monica. You may not remember me. I am Miss Dawn Berlitz. Monica: Ah! Miss Berlitz! You’ve certainly grown! Come in, come in! You must be freezing out in the rain! Monica leads the group in, going into the foyer area. An old man in a suit appears, followed by a group of Pokémon consisting of Pichu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Mime Jr., Bonsly, Azurill and Happiny. Mr. Backlot: Did I hear “Berlitz” there? Dawn: Mr. Backlot! A pleasure to see you again! I apologize for barging in unannounced, but my companions and I were seeking shelter from the rain. Mr. Backlot: Not at all! It is an honor to see you again! Plus, you get to see all of my adorable Pokémon! All the baby Pokémon run up, swarming around Dawn. Dawn screams as they begin to climb on her and cause her to tumble over. Crystal giggles as she admires the baby Pokémon. Crystal: So cute! I’ve got one too! Come on out, Happiny! Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing her Happiny. Happiny: Happiny! Happiny joins in playing with the other baby Pokémon on top of Dawn, who flails to get free. Mr. Backlot just laughs at the event. Mr. Backlot: My sincerest apologies, Miss Berlitz! Monica, can you get some food for the little ones? Monica: Of course, sir. Monica goes off to the kitchen, as Crystal helps Dawn up. Dawn clears her throat and straightens her attire out. Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder, going over to play with the baby Pokéball. Crystal: All of your Pokémon are so adorable! Mr. Backlot: Why thank you! I adore Pokémon like this, and welcome them all in my garden! Though, there should be one more. Ian: We have baby Pokémon as well. Right Conway? Conway: Huh? I guess we do. Munchlax! Ian: Riolu! Conway and Ian open their Pokéballs, choosing Munchlax and Riolu. Munchlax: Munch! Riolu: Rio. Monica: Okay! Lunch is served! Monica pushes out a cart filled with bowls of Pokémon food, all of the baby Pokémon excited. Munchlax smells the food, as it walks towards the food as Monica places the bowls on the ground. It lifts and devours the food of a bowl, going for a second one. Piplup: (Angry) Piplup! Piplup intercepts Munchlax, bracing to stop Munchlax and trying to push it back. The Igglybuff, Cleffa and Azurill begin to Sing, sound waves in the shape of musical notes floating through the air at the two. Both Munchlax and Piplup are hit by music notes, as they both slump over asleep. The baby Pokémon all rush over and eat from Piplup’s food bowl. Monica: Oh my! I am so sorry! They love to sing, but that’s going too far! Conway: (Laughs sheepishly) That was more of my bad. I’m the one who chose Munchlax right at lunchtime. I’ll feed it once it wakes up. Monica: If you insist. The baby Pokémon all eat the food, Crystal fawning over them. Crystal: So cute! I wish I could just play with them forever! Ian: Don’t forget your own Pokémon. Crystal: Huh? Crystal looks around, seeing there was only one Happiny. Crystal freaks out, looking around for her Happiny. Crystal: Happiny?! Happiny! Happiny: Hap! Crystal looks up the stairs, seeing Happiny walking towards something. Crystal smiles as she runs up after it. Crystal: Happiny! You shouldn’t wander off like that! Happiny: (Pointing at something) Hap, hap, hap! Crystal looks confused, as she looks at where Happiny was pointing. A Chingling is hiding around the corner, nervous. Crystal makes an infatuated moan. Crystal: Oh, you’re so cute! Hello! My name is Crystal! Chingling: (Startled) Ching! Chingling glows with a blue aura, as Happiny glows blue. Happiny: Hap? Piplup is fast asleep, when he smells the aroma of the food. Piplup stands up, still asleep, muttering as he walks over and dunks his head into a bowl of food, eating. Ian: Sleep eating and talking? That’s a new one even for you. A crash occurs, everyone turning to look. Crystal has tumbled down the stairs, her groaning in pain while Happiny chirps happily. Dawn: Crystal! Are you alright?! Crystal: (Groaning) Yeah, yeah. Mr. Backlot: I am so sorry! It seems that you found Chingling up there. Ian: Chingling? Ian looks up, seeing Chingling peaking around the corner. Ian pulls out his Pokédex and scans it. Pokédex: Chingling, the Bell Pokémon. Each time it hops, it makes a ringing sound. It deafens foes by emitting high-frequency cries. Mr. Backlot: That one is a particularly timid Pokémon. I’m lucky to get it to interact with the other Pokémon at all. Crystal: Aw. That’s so sad. Happiny: Hap. Mr. Backlot: But don’t let that concern you! You are my guests, and we should serve you lunch! End Scene Later when the rain had stopped, Mr. Backlot leads everyone to the Trophy Garden in the back of the mansion, all the baby Pokémon running around. Dawn smiles, then pulls out her Pokéballs. Dawn: Come out, everyone! Dawn chooses Ponyta, Flaaffy, Buneary, Cherubi and Aipom, which all go and play with the baby Pokémon. Conway: I guess I should let all mine out as well. Conway throws his Pokéballs, choosing Slowking, Leafeon, Wormadam and Gliscor. Ian opens his Pokéballs, choosing Staravia, Cubone, Chimchar and Turtwig. Crystal: I’m not going to be left out! Crystal opens her Pokéballs, choosing Misdreavus, Pelipper, Pachirisu and Buizel. All of the Pokémon play together, when Igglybuff holds a Round. Cleffa and Azurill join in, while Mime Jr., Bonsly and Backlot’s Happiny copy it with Copycat. They all sing in harmony, the music echoing through the garden. Dawn: Beautiful! Monica: As much as they like to play, they like to sing almost as much! Crystal and Happiny listen with delight, when Happiny turns and looks towards the trees. Crystal does as well and listens in, hearing another voice coming from the forest. Crystal: Is that? Crystal and Happiny go over, finding Chingling singing along in the bushes. Chingling has its eyes closed, not noticing Crystal and Happiny. The two simply watch when the music ends, as Chingling opens its eyes and sees them. Chingling: (Terrified) Ching! Crystal: Hey, hey! It’s okay! We were just listening to your excellent singing voice! Chingling Levitates off the ground and begins to float away. Crystal reaches out for it, as it retreats into the trees. Crystal sighs, as she sits down. Happiny climbs into her lap, Crystal petting her. Crystal: Yes, yes. Crystal begins to vocalize a melody, Happiny smiling contently as she does. Chingling comes from around the tree, watching Crystal singing to Happiny. Chingling matches the harmony and sings along with Crystal, their song echoing through the forest. Ian smiles contently, as he looks at Mr. Backlot. Ian: Are you attached to that Chingling at all? Mr. Backlot: Huh? Well, I love all of my Pokémon. But if were to be happier elsewhere, then I’d have no problem with one going off with you. Ian: Oh, not me. In the forest, Crystal sits contently, Happiny and Chingling in her lap. She continues to sing to them, as they are both sleeping peacefully. Later, the group returns their Pokémon as they prepare to leave. Crystal carries Happiny, as Chingling floats towards her. Chingling: (Happy) Ching ching! Crystal: Huh? What’s up Chingling? Chingling: Ching! Mr. Backlot: It looks like Chingling wants to go with you! Crystal: Eh?! But, it’s your… Mr. Backlot: All of these Pokémon are wild. I don’t actually own any of them. Besides, it looks like it wants to go with you anyway! So there is no problem! Crystal: Oh, thank you! So Chingling. You wanna travel with us? Chingling: Ching! Crystal pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Chingling’s head. The Pokéball opens and sucks Chingling in, locking almost instantly. Crystal: (Giggling) I caught, a Chingling! Happiny: Hap hap! Main Events * Crystal captures a Chingling. Characters * Crystal (main) * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Conway * Monica * Mr. Backlot Pokémon * Happiny (Crystal's) * Chingling (Crystal's, newly caught) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Aipom (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Turtwig (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Wormadam (Conway's) * Gliscor (Conway's) * Pichu * Igglybuff * Cleffa * Mime Jr. * Bonsly * Azurill * Happiny Trivia * Ian's full party is revealed for the first time since he's caught Turtwig. It is revealed that he sent Combee into storage. * Crystal is the first of Ian's Sinnoh travel companions to obtain a full party of six Pokémon on this journey. * Mr. Backlot is the second associate of Dawn's from the upper class, following Kylie. * Chingling is the only baby Pokémon staying at Mr. Backlot's mansion that cannot be caught in the Trophy Garden in the Gen IV games. * Crystal is able to sing. * Piplup sleep walks. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn